Xanthomegnin was originally reported to be isolated from several species of each of the genera Penicillium, Aspergillus and Trichophyton. Isolation of xanthomegnin from Trichophyton rubrum was reported by J. C. Wirth et. al., Phytochemistry, 1965, Vol. 4, pp 505-509 and from T. meznini as reported by G. Just et al., Can. J. Chem., 41, 74, 1963. The present invention describes the production of xanthomegnin from a species of fungus of the genus Fusarium. Organisms of this genus have not been previously known to produce xanthomegnin. Xanthomegnin has been determined by G. Just et al. to have the chemical structure of Formula I: ##STR1## It may also be identified by the chemical name (-)3,3'-bis[2-methoxy-5-hydroxy-7-(2-hydroxypropyl)-8-carboxy-1, 4-naphthoquinone lactone].
Xanthomegnin has been shown to have limited antibacterial activity (Boutibonnes, O. et al, Mycopathologia, 87 (1-2), 43 49, 1984). Xanthomegnin has also been tested with minimal success, as an antitumor agent (Kawai, K., et al, Res. Commun. Chem. Pathol. Pharmacol., 36(3), 429-438, 1982). This experiment demonstrated that xanthomegnin had growth inhibitory effects in vitro against certain tumor cells. However, when xanthomegnin was administered intraperitoneally to mice bearing tumor cells, no tumor growth inhibition was seen. Due to the lack of success in the use of xanthomegnin as an antibacterial or antitumor agent, investigation of xanthomegnins' biological properties diminished.
According to the present invention, xanthomegnin has been discovered to have potent parasiticidal, anthelminthic, and insecticidal activity against organisms which affect human and animal health.